The life of a contractor
by Anime768Girl
Summary: Zoya is a documentarian who works under PANDORA, a facility who takes special contractors in their hands to jail. She's bubbly, childish, and always has time for fun. One night she encounters the Black Reaper, a contractor with no price and her life changes forever... 6 months later she does a research about this BR and soon she discovers his life full of tragedy and romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That night...

"Please, Misaki! I beg of you! I just want one chance of making a documentary! Look, I have all the arrangements and money and everything! I just want to have one shot at making a film! It's been my dream to do this kind of thing. Photography, filming, adventures! I love this stuff!" Zoya begged Misaki following her. Misaki stopped walking as Zoya bumped into her. "Fine, but I get the first footage. You pay for all the equipment. 2 weeks here and you're out! Understand?" Misaki told Zoya. Zoya was smiled and hugged Misaki. "Thank you so much!" Misaki pushed Zoya off her and walked away angrily. "Contractors, Police, Fighting! WHOO HOO!" Zoya smiled and danced in excitement.

It was night and Zoya was chewing him listening to music on her iPod. Then a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a black suit came. He was injured with bruises. Zoya dropped her iPod and the guy turned around. He looked at Zoya and suddenly grabbed her red hair. Zoya got frightened! "Where are you BK-201! Stop being a pussy and come and stand like a man!" The guy yelled. Zoya kept on thrashing and kicking the blonde guy but he just kept on pulling Zoya's hair even harder. Then another guy with long black hair, an unshaven beard, black long coat, and black pants and gloves came. He walked up to the Caucasian guy and grabbed his face. Zoya got away and backed up. The black haired man shocked the blonde and made him die. He stared at Zoya as she started to freak out.

"This is a Contractor!" She thought. The man used some rope and flew into the air staring at Zoya and then vanished. Zoya took a big gulp. "Shit! I am done for!" She said to herself looking at the floor. Then she found a brown notebook. "What the-" She picked it up and took her bag off her shoulder. She sat down on a bench and started reading...


	2. Chapter 2: And so they met

It was December 15, 2003 which was when I met Pepper.

It all began with me owning my very own restaurant named "Hei's Kitchen". Yep. And that restaurant made me one of the most successful and rich people in the world! So, after locking the restaurant doors and heading outside home, I met a girl talking on the phone. She had light brown hair, pale skin, green eyes and a lovely pink dress with a fur coat on. And then she walked up to me.

"Um... Are you closed?" She had a soft voice sounding shy. "Oh! Yes we are open! Do you need something?" I asked. "Yes I just needed somewhere to eat but nobody is around. I'll just go back!" She turned around but I let her come in my restaurant. I mean what guy in the world wouldn't do anything a beautiful girl like her is saying?!

"My name is Pepper. Pepper Rosetta actually. Sorry for not telling you that earlier." I made her some pasta. My special one her with an extra ingredient.

"I am Hei. Just Hei and I own this restaurant." Pepper looked at the chandeliers and marble floor. "Wow! This is incredible! I am so sorry I Forgot to give you my money." She started fretting and took out her pink wallet. "No! Please I am alright! No money please!" I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Alright! Then I shall leave." She got up and walked towards the door. "Should I drop you home?" I asked her. It was dark, snowing, and pretty late. She smiled and nodded her head yes. I grabbed my coat and scarf and walked outside.

"So, are you from London here or in Japan?" Pepper asked me. "I am from China but came here to start a business. This is my result." I told her. Pepper sighed. "It's really chilly isn't it?" She asked. I nodded my head and then we started talking. It took us about 15 minutes which is pretty long to get to her house.

She had a small apartment with 3 windows. Pepper waved good bye but threw me a note. It was her phone number. "Call me if you want!" She said walking to her house. I laughed to myself.

"Finally I got her number! All i gotta do is call her and talk her into going out with me temporarily and then this will be my 10th girlfriend! Yes!" I told myself. And I know whoever you are reading must be think I'm a real player. But I was 23 years old. A super stud with the ladies. I had everything a girl wanted. Money, looks, and the best house ever!

* I know this is a short chapter but sorry! I will be updating frequently now!


	3. Chapter 3: Contractors can

The next couple of days Pepper and I hanged out together. And i guess she wasn't like other girls looking for a guy like me. She was sweet, simple, and kind. And it turned out that she didn't fall for me but I started liking her!

"So, Hei what's next? The roller coaster or the food?" Me and Pepper were on a little tiny vacation day from our jobs. "I think the roller coaster actually." I said. She grabbed my hand and started running. Although it was December in the winter we still went on rides due to the fact that we would get cold.

After all that fun and messing around I guess I wanted to cross the line. I felt like marrying Pepper. She was probably the only person I would share my secrets with. And finally it came to the point where I guess she started liking me.

So on New Year's Eve, I proposed to her and soon we got married! But then, the next day all the happiness and laughter and all that crap stopped.

It was the day I was staring at the stars stargazing with my telescope. Pepper was at her job while I was here handling our bills.

Contractors they were called. Cold blooded creatures in human skin. They came 3 years ago when everybody thought the world would end! Contractors had such abilities nobody knew of. Like becoming invisible or other powers. But it all came with a price. Like breaking your finger or even kissing a person. And that day I became a contractor too. And as the world knows, I was BK-201 aka the Black Reaper. The most dangerous and ruthless contractor out there. I had the power of handling electricity. But I was so different because I had no price like gauging my eyeballs out or breaking my legs. I had unlimited abilities.

The weeks later I decided that I wouldn't touch Pepper. And for some reason, I still loved her even though contractors weren't suppose to have feelings for others. I guess that the reason I was so famous. Nobody knew my identity at all in fact. That was how much I wanted to stay alive for Pepper. But one night, she found out.

I was sleeping on the left side of the bed with her. She was talking to me about how her job was going. I did listen to her but I wasn't really worried about her job. I was worried about what would happen if she had knew about me. I got up from the bed and walked to the balcony.

And then Pepper walked up to me and hugged me from behind. She closed her eyes tightly. "Hei, you are worried because you think that if I had figured out you were a contractor, I would leave you. But Hei that's alright." I was shocked because she accepted me for who I was and what I did. I turned around and looked at her confused. "I have known this from a long time but i didn't want you to get worried. Hei, I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor with a sad face. I looked at Pepper and smiled.

"It's alright. I honestly am not mad at you. And anyways, I don't want to see you cry again like you did when you went on the roller coasters with me during the vacation." Pepper looked at me and got angry. "You little son of a gun! I was not crying for your information! I was just- just-" I laughed at Pepper and hugged her tightly. She smiled laughing along with me. And that was the last time I saw her smile. Because as usual, all of my hopes and dreams had to end...


	4. Chapter 4: Now it's the present!

PRESENT

Zoya flipped to the other page slowly and there was nothing on it. Literally no words! NADA! "What the f-" She found a picture though of a guy with black hair, pale skin, and dark navy blue eyes with a girl with light brown hair, green eyes, a light skin. "DAMN! This guy is totally hot! And this girl is, I got to say is pretty attractive." Zoya said to herself. And it was true that the two were good looking. But what had happen next. "What does he mean by all dreams must come to an end?" Zoya thought. She looked at the picture and went to sleep.

The next day...

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP TEXTING ME, YARU?! I told you already we are over. Stop calling me or I will call the police for harassment. JUST SHUT UP!" Zoya yelled. "What happened, Zoya?" Jason, Zoya's childhood best friend asked. She sighed. "It's Yaru, he keeps on calling and texting me that he wants another chance!" Zoya threw her iPhone onto the couch and sat down. "Well, probably he really is wanting another chance. Maybe he-" Zoya interrupted Jason. "What bullshit are you saying? He treated me like I was garbage and you want me to listen to him once more?! A jackass like him should go fu-. Wait a minute, Jason what do you know about relationships anyway? You don't even have a girlfriend and never had one. Unless you like some girl.." Zoya made a smirk at Jason. He got up from the couch.

"NO! I-It's nothing like that. Actually you are right though, I really like this girl. Of course I can't tell you her name but I've known her since childhood. She is beautiful and gorgeous!" Jason blushed and was becoming red. Zoya smiled. "Really?" Jason nodded. "Yeah. I actually want to propose to her. But, I know a guy like me would not even have a girlfriend at all." Jason said sadly. Zoya got up."What?! If I was her, I'd totally marry you!" Zoya yelled. Jason jumped. He smiled "Really!" He chuckled to himself and then Misaki came and called all the interns to the lab.

"This week, you all must begin make a documentary on a contractor of any type. The worse or the best. And this is an independent project so I hope you all have the equipment you need for a documentary. If your documentary is the best, it has the chance of airing on Discovery Channel which I expect will not happen. Now come on! Go through the lab reports!" Misaki yelled. All the students began checking out files. Zoya looked through the files and smiled. "Probably they got Hei!" She went to the H files and looked through. "HEI! YES!"

"This is my project ma'am." Zoya said. Misaki threw the file. "No. It's too risky." She said. Zoya got angry. "You said any contractor. I want Hei!" Zoya started blabbering nonstop to persuade Misaki to let her work on Hei's documentary. "FINE!" She yelled. Misaki rolled her eyes and gave Zoya the files. Zoya smiled happily and started dancing. She went to the prison cells where all the contractors were trapped. There were so many. Men and women and even little children. Zoya felt sad a bit to see them trapped in a small cell. Zoya then found BK-201. And then, she saw the man who saved her just last night. It was the guy who also turned out to be Hei, the guy who had fell in love with Pepper Rosetta.

"This is HEI! But how? It cannot be him. The Hei I knew was handsome, hot, a player, and had a wife. What happened to her?!" Zoya saw how miserable he was. He had an unshaved beard, long black hair, and black jeans and a turtle neck. He looked dead. Zoya saw a tear come from her eye.

And this is where the story begins...

officially.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends?

Zoya walked into the red bricked cells. She then slowly looked around herself. There was nothing. Not even a chair. All it was really was a blank area. Zoya walked up to Hei and took a deep breath. "I am Zoya Kurosawa. But please I insist that you call me Zoya for the next two weeks. I will be working with you on a documentary. I really do'" Hei interrupted Zoya. "There isn't anything to document about me. Leave." He looked at Zoya giving her a warning. His voice was not really deep, and had a little scratchy affect to it. Zoya took a big gulp. She laid her bag down on the floor and became nervous. "Yes, there is something to document here. I-I don't know if you remember but, you saved me from a blond haired guy just last night. And you dropped a small notebook. I read through it a bit and I guess that before you were a Contractor you had a different life. A life that was like any other common guy." Zoya took the book and handed it to Hei. He accepted it and turned around and stared at the picture of him and Pepper.

"Yes. I did have a wife. Pepper. She was beautiful indeed." Zoya took out her camera and started filming. "I and Pepper were married. And she knew that after our marriage, I became a contractor. But she didn't care who I was. To her, I was still that cool, spoiled rich flirting man that she met at my restaurant. In fact, she even became pregnant with a daughter. And the Syndicate, the people I worked for as a Contractor figured this out. They demanded that I make her memory get erased. Out of all the people and Contractors I erased memories from, I never knew that I would have to erase the memories of the very same person I shared my whole life with. The very person I loved. So, before she had her memory erased, she wanted me to still be her friend. I agreed to that and simply she forgot everything that happened between us. After that, she was still pregnant and I got her marriage arranged with somebody else. His name was Micheal Furosco, a guy in London now. I gave her my money, house, and everything and then, I met her once. That was at a baby store. We became friends for a short while."

"As for me, my punishment was to be sentenced for life in PANDORA. Right now where we are. This was because I did not only break the rules of the Syndicate, but I mated with a human. So for ten years I am in here. So that Pepper could live a normal life and so that I could protect her." Hei said crumbling the photo of him and his wife. Zoya started crying but turned around to the door. She quit recording and wiped her tears. "Hei, I am sorry that this happened. And you might be thinking that I am lying right now but I think that you should be able to get out of this cage. I think it's unfair for a guy as nice and sweet as you to end up living like this to protect your wife's life. And so from now on Hei, I want to be your friend for these two weeks. And trust me, I don't ever ask others to be my friend. This is the first time I have my hand out for somebody else. Friends?" Zoya put her hand out. Hei looked at Zoya and her red hair, blue eyes, and neon red shirt with black sweatpants. He smirked at Zoya and shook her hand.


	6. Chapter 6: And so the journey ends!

Zoya was eating some chips with Hei watching her documentary so far. All she needed was to edit it. Her 1 week passed already. Zoya really wanted to go talk to Pepper, Hei's wife. But she was worried if Pepper still remembered Hei or not.

"Alright Hei! Now I think it's time that we play a game." Zoya said. It was night and everybody was asleep. "I don't play games. I am not going to either. Go to sleep." Hei said to Zoya angrily. He grabbed his blanket and went to sleep on the floor. Zoya then pulled the blanket off Hei. "What do you mean?! You can't just lie down doing nothing Hei. This is your chance to do something like get out of the cell. You won't get any other chance to ever do this." Zoya told Hei. "I don't want to do anything outside of this cell. I am happy the way I am." Hei then took the blanket and walked to the other side of the cell. Zoya got angry.

"You are happy?! What type of guy are you. All you do is eat and sleep. How can a person live like this?" Zoya said to Hei until he got up. "Look, what happened between me and Pepper is none of your business or concern. Just go away and forget about this documentary." Hei said. Zoya grabbed Hei's shoulder. "And if I tell you to forget Pepper will you do that? No, right?! Look, every person in the world has something they care about and yours is Pepper. Mine is your story. And just let me tell you that I am finishing the documentary the way I want it! So don't tell me that you are happy the way you are in this small cube! I can see it in your eyes that you love Pepper still. And that is why I chose you for this documentary." Zoya let go of Hei's shoulder and started to pack her things. "But this isn't my choice. If you want me to not finish this documentary then fine. I can leave it as it is." Hei moved Zoya's things from her and looked at her.

"Finish the documentary in the next 7 days. I won't stop you." He said coldly. Zoya looked up at Hei and left his cell giving him a bag of chips. He looked at her and smiled. "Hmph." He took the bag and went to sleep.

The next week, Hei went outside with Zoya as she was recording. The week passed fastly. "Final Question Hei. Why didn't you ever contact Pepper and fulfill her promise?" Zoya asked Hei. He looked at his hands. "I don't want to cause her anymore trouble. She is married and has children. If I told her the truth, then her life would be hell." Hei said calmly and sadly. Zoya looked at Hei and saw a tear from her eye. She closed the lens. "That's a wrap!" She took the camera and smiled. "You know Hei, I'm a hardcore girl. Straight A's throughout my high school and college. I mean, I even got 100 scholarships that I used. And I win every single city wide competition in every sport!" Hei smiled. "Your like Super Girl. You can do anything." Zoya's smiled faded away. "Yeah besides one thing. I couldn't make you fall for me." She said to Hei. He looked at Zoya surprised.

"And this isn't a lie. I fell for you since the very beginning. And I know you aren't interested in me and that's totally cool. Thanks for everything Hei." Zoya said sadly. Hei looked at her shocked. She left with her camera as Hei looked at the stars in the sky. It was the end for the two. Zoya left in the night without Hei knowing.

She had her documentary on Discovery Channel. And her goal was achieved! But she still had one thing left to do. And that was to reunite Hei and Pepper forever.


	7. Chapter 7: It's about Hei

2 weeks later...

"So, Zoya your documentary was a hit!" Jason said while making coffee. Zoya was playing around with her car keys. "Yeah but I still have something to do." Zoya said. She got up. Jason put a bunch of sugar into his coffee. "Like what?" "Well, I gotta find Pepper. Hei's wife and reunite them." Jason gave her a blue cup of tea and drank his coffee. "What do you mean reunite. He's just a contractor. Nothing to get so fussy about." He said but Zoya slammed her tea on the glass desk. "He's just a contractor?! he isn't like those who kill others for fun. Hei, he has feelings. He isn't heartless! And you're saying that I am getting fussy! Jason, Hei isn't those contractors you find anywhere he is THE black reaper. Im talking about that badass ten years ago everybody feared of." Jason got a bit scared. "I am sorry. I just thought that-" Zoya interrupted Jason. "It's alright. I am just gonna leave for about a week. If Misaki asks where I am, just say my friend died and I'm going to the funeral." She left with her keys, packed her bags and left in her nissan.

Now Zoya was in London searching for Hei's RestaurantIt was the only place Pepper could be. She found it finally and so many people were there. There were chandeliers, glass, and so much good food. Sh walked in to find Pepper in a blue dress, long brown light hair and had light skin. She was smiling and laughing to her customers. Zoya started to walk fast and tapped Pepper on her shoulder.

Pepper looked at Zoya wearing her baggy jeans, checkered hood and shirt red hair in a pixie cut. "I am Zoya and just Zoya. You must be Pepper and I got something really urgent to talk to you about!" Zoya said. Pepper got weirded out. "I am sorry but who are you? I really am busy I gotta go to a customer." Zoya walked and followed Pepper. "It's about Hei!" She said standing still. Pepper stopped walking and turned around shocked. "WHAT! WHERE IS HE?!" She went to Zoya and had a red face. Zoya smiled and held Pepper's hand.

They sat down and started talking. "Hei is in PANDORA all the way in Japan. I worked with him and he is safe and sound. I know you have many questions but don't worry." Zoya said calmly. Pepper started crying. "But um, Pepper how do you still remember Hei? I mean, he did erase your memory didn't he?" Zoya asked. Pepper wiped her tears.

"Hei just erased any moments that I spent with him. He got me married to Mark Rickers, a very kind and nice man. Mark didn't want me to be hidden from the truth so he told me about my past life. And I have to say that I owe Hei a lot. But now I want to meet Hei. I have to apologize to him." Zoya smiled and got up. "Then let's go." Zoya said smiling. She walked away and skipped. Pepper laughed. "She's weird but I really like her. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8: TheProtection

Some hours later the two young women came to Japan and entered PANDORA...

"I wonder if he has changed his looks and style and everything! Oh thank you so much for helping me find Hei!" Pepper screamed in excitement. Zoya laughed and calmed Pepper down. "Alright, this is his room. Now, don't start going crazy and get me in trouble." Zoya walked into the white cubicle where Hei was. He was eating some candy. Then he looked at Pepper and dropped the bar. It had been so many years since he met his wife. She hadn't changed at all. She still had her light brown hair, beautiful eyes, and still was shy a bit. She walked up to Hei and then, her hands started trembling. "No! This can't be him! The Hei I knew was more cheerful than this! He had red hair, green eyes, and freckles! This is my friend also named Hei!" Zoya was confused. "This is Hei! This is the guy who you are married to, Pepper! Don't you remember!?" Zoya yelled. Hei walked in between the ladies and shoved Zoya off. "I know. She is just kind of dumb ya know." Hei changed his attitude quickly. Zoya was still confused though. The rude old Hei became sweet and nice?

"Then where is my husband?!" Pepper asked. "And what are you doing here Hei!? It's been such a long time since you and I talked. I mean, are you a contractor?" Hei laughed. "No! I am just doing a small test for PANDORA that's all. And for your husband, well I think he's in America doing some work." Hei scratched his head smiling. Zoya got angry and made a fist. Her face was red as well.

"Oh! Well then I don't got time to meet my husband then. I mean, he's in America! And I only came here because Japan was much closer to London." Pepper sounded disappointed but didn't show it. The two were talking and then Pepper left. Zoya got angry and walked up to Hei.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? AND WHAT'S UP WITH THESE TWO "HEI'S! I NEED AN EXPLAINATION!" Zoya yelled. Hei looked at Zoya. He still remembered what she had said at the last day of the two weeks she spent with him. That she loved him. Hei looked at her and turned around. "I knew you would do something retarded. Which is why I did this. What I did was that I took a random guy with red hair, and basically a ginger and transported a bit of my memories to him. So he'd have the same life I had years ago. And to Pepper, I promised her before I erased her mind that I'd be her friend. I did that." Hei said. Zoya calmed down and grabbed Hei's shoulder softly. "But don't you want to meet her?" She asked. Hei sighed and sat on the floor. "Yes, but that is also why I don't want to meet her. I am in PANDORA for a reason. So that her reputation and life is safe." Zoya walked away from Hei not showing her tears. She went outside and found Pepper. She was holding a picture. A picture of her REAL Hei!

"I know what you must be thinking, what am I doing with this photo? I am not dumb. I know that Hei is my husband. And that is why I won't talk to him. I have already ruined Hei's life by making him a contractor. The Hei I and you knew died and past away and became a contractor all due to my dumbness. That is why I don't want to meet Hei." Pepper said sadly. Zoya started smiling. "Ya know, I thought about this: What if me and you were both in love with Hei in the past time? But then I realized that I was never apart of this love story. I am going to leave you both. I can't cry anymore anyways." Zoya said sadly. Pepper turned around. "I tried my best to reunite you both. So that's why I am gonna give you a tip. Hey, I don't know anything about god but probably your god is trying to tell you to go on with Hei. Live your Life! Don't be a boring person. You can have Hei. And that's where I get out of the picture. This is now your choice to either go or not go with Hei."


	9. Chapter 9: The blind girl

It was one whole month that passed by with Zoya and Hei not talking to each other. Zoya was in her apartment with Jason, her childhood friend eating some popcorn and watching a movie. "Jason, did Misaki tell you anything about my film yet?" Zoya asked Jason. He got startled and looked at Zoya. "Yes. I forgot to tell you that you are scheduled in a press conference with Discovery Channel in two weeks." Zoya was surprised and then looked at Jason angrily. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS EARLIER IDIOT?!" She grabbed Jason's collar as he dropped the popcorn in fright. "I-I did-didn't mean to forget. I just forgot!" Jason had a red face. Zoya rolled her eyes and let Jason go as he picked up the popcorn. She made a smirk. "Anyways, who is that lucky girl that you want to propose to, Jason?" Jason started to take a big gulp and became red. "It's nobody really!" He said as Zoya walked up to him. She smiled. "I don't believe that. It must be some girl for sure. Unless your'e ga-" Zoya's phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello" she answered. "WHAT?! WHAT THE F-! I AM COMING THERE RIGHT NOW!" She took her phone and car keys. Jason looked at Zoya. "What happened?!" He asked. She turned around. "Pepper is trying to kill herself!" She said. Jason got shocked. He ran with Zoya to PANDORA where Pepper was.

Pepper looked horrible. Her face was pale as a ghost and she was lying down. Zoya ran in the room with Jason and started talking to Pepper. "Are you alright?" Pepper started crying. "What happened?" Zoya asked calmly. Jason was with her all worried. "I tried to stay with my husband but I can't! After seeing Hei, I can't live with Mark anymore!" She started to become red. Zoya wiped Pepper's tears slowly and smiled. "Don't worry, I will get you through this. C'mon Jason!" Zoya grabbed Jason's ear as he started yelling. "We can't leave her like that!" Zoya laughed. "I know! But I got one last plan to get those lovebirds together." Zoya walked back home with Jason.

1 week later...

Pepper was out of PANDORA all safe and sound. She did lose her sight though due to some gruesome things she did to herself. Zoya was looking out of her window with Jason. She gave Jason her phone. She also could see Pepper walking into the road. "Hello, Hei? Um, could you please come to Zoya's house for a sec? She needs you for something." Jason told Hei. He sighed. "Why can't she tell me that herself?" Jason started startling in his words. "S-SHE- She isn't here. She wants you to come to her house. She's at the library but is coming home." Jason suddenly cut the phone with a confused Hei. He walked out of PANDORA and then went onto the street. He then saw Pepper onto the street. Zoya started to smile. Jason started to see a truck coming at Pepper. "ZOYA! A TRUCK IS COMING AT PEPPER!" Jason yelled. Zoya smiled with her nodding her head at Jason. "I know." Hei saw Pepper walking into a truck and yelled at her. She didn't hear him though."PEPPER!" He ran to her and grabbed her arm.

Pepper was clenching onto Hei's shirt with her terrified face. "Get away from me! MOVE HEI! GO AWA-!" She stopped yelling. Hei grabbed Pepper's face and kissed her lips as she looked shocked. He closed his eyes. Zoya and Jason were watching this all happen. Zoya clapped her hands and closed the curtain. Jason then smiled. "This was your plan?! Wow! But don't you want to see the rest of this?" He asked. Zoya looked onto the floor sadly. "No, let them be." She loved Hei and because of that, she didn't want to watch him with Pepper. She wanted to be alone for some quiet time. Jason watched the rest ending with Pepper hugging Hei crying and smiling.

*TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!


	10. Chapter 10: Freedom to the Black Reaper

Zoya was preparing herself for her press conference with Discovery Channel. It was her day, Hei was able to get out of PANDORA because of their policy, if a relative of a Contractor was their, then the contractor had to sign a contract saying that they'd use their powers for good. And Pepper was bailing him. Pepper for the first time in her life decided to wear a black dress with make up.

She started to talk about Hei and his life. "Hei, a contractor who was known as the Black Reaper ten years ago is now in PANDORA. And a young woman named Pepper who is a human who left Hei ten years ago. This is not a story of courage, not a story of miracles, it is just a simple story of love. A undying love that a man had for a woman, an unflinching love that a woman had for a man and an unending faith that God had in their love. I got into this story thinking that this would be my big ticket to Discovery Channel, I am going to discover a story of courage, bravery, danger, miracles but i ended up discovering love. Love that breaks you but still keeps you together, love that creates distances still brings you closer, love that is true and forever and i have learnt that if you have the power to love like that, then God makes sure that your love finds it's way, all that you have to do is just hang in there and wait, wait for your time. As we speak right now Hei is in PANDORA on his final day. It's his last day not because he is suddenly going back home, It's his last because now it is his time to live now. His wait is finally over, his time has come, his time to love. This is not a story of courage, not a story of miracles, it is just a simple story of love." She was crying just a tiny bit as everyone got up and clapped their hands. Misaki shook her hands with Pepper.

"I though that you were just a spoiled girl not knowing about documentaries. I guess I was wrong. You are a wonderful woman Ms. Zoya" Zoya was surprised to hear Misaki talk to her nicely. She hugged her tightly. Zoya walked outside and found Jason in a suit. He was on his knees smiling. Zoya looked at him all red. "Look, I-I know that I am a shy, weak guy that you found as your friend, but I have adored you for you years. Your'e the girl I was talking about that I wanted to marry. Will you marry me?" Zoya was shocked with her mouth wide opened. "Yes!" She wore the diamond ring that Jason bought. She smiled crying in tears.

6 months later...

*ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL THE END!


	11. Chapter 11: THE FINAL CHAPTER!

6 Months later...

"Wake up Hei! Your food is becoming cold!" Pepper was shaking Hei as he yawned. "Let it be. I wanna sleep!" He yelled. Pepper rolled her eyes. "Darling, just get up for me!" Hei grabbed Pepper's hand and got up. Pepper was all red and blushing. "You-your'e food is becoming cold." Hei smiled as he put his hand on Pepper's face. She was breathing hard until she heard a knock. "Ahem. Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds but Hei, you gotta seriously eat your food!" It was Zoya with her hair until her shoulders. Pepper backed away from Hei all embarrassed. Hei walked up to Zoya. "OH! Zoya, it's you! What's it been like, 6 months?" He and Zoya hugged each other. "Yep." Pepper looked at Zoya's hand with a ring on it. "Your'e married?!" Zoya got startled and let go of Hei. Hei looked at Zoya's hand as well smiling. "So, is it Jason?" He asked. Zoya got surprised. "How did you know?" She said happily. Hei started scratching his head. "We talk," Pepper hugged Zoya. "Congrats, but Hei darling, what do you both talk about?" Hei looked at Pepper clearing his throat. "Guy stuff." Pepper started to get angry and grabbed Hei's collar. "GUY STUFF! LIKE WHAT? ABOUT GIRLS?!" See, Hei never lied to his wife so he had to say the truth. Zoya looked at Hei get beaten up by his wife laughing. "Alright the, I'm gone!" She laughed and laid down her flowers on the dining table.

And so that was the story of Hei, Pepper, Zoya, and Jason. The four lived happily ever after the end...

*THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING THIS. CHECK OUT MY FRIEND everett2 WITH HIS PERCY JACKSON FANFICS! MY NEXT FANFIC WILL BE A SHORT ONE ABOUT CLANNAD! COMING SOON IN ONE MONTH OR LESS!


End file.
